As computing devices have become more powerful, the execution of one or more virtual environments on a computing device has become more practical. A virtual environment may include a hardware abstraction of a computing device such that computer-executable instructions executing within the virtual environment cannot tell that they are not being executed directly on the hardware abstracted. With concerns over computer security, a virtual machine user may want to have assurances regarding the integrity of the virtual machine and the hosting environment.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.